eight_marbles_2x_gerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanaru
Nanaru is a onara fighter in Eight Marbles and Eight Marbles 2X and a regular fighter in Eight Marbles 2. She is a big fan of Rika, and joined the tournament to develop her modified fighting style even further. She fights with the fighting style Prim Hearts, a fighting style that uses the butt and hips to crush the enemy but Nanaru also mixes onara combat within hers. In the first game after Great Magician was defeated her and some other onara fighters locked her away and decided that her punishment would be to be farted on whenever Nanaru and the other girls felt like it for trying to manipulate the world they loved. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Nanaru is a rushdown mixup hybrid, using slow projectiles to advance and attack with various moves. Her notable moves are a overhead butt slam, a projectile that helps with her mixups, a rushing butt attack that doubles as a flanking feint attack, a mashable heavy normal and a anti air that catches the enemy on hit. She however has only 2 low attacks and they cant be comboed off of so she can be predicted if the enemy is smart. While she may have a projectile its animation is very slow and she can be punished for it. Her other moves leave her wide open if they are blocked and she has no defensive tactics other then blocking. Personality Nanaru has a very playful and upbeat personality as she always seems happy but also has somewhat of a perverse side to her as she shows and smacks her butt during her her intros and taunts. Special Command List Taunt S + D Nanaru has 2 taunts, Nanaru either slaps her butt and sticks out her tongue or slaps her bare butt. Increases super gauge and decreases the enemy's super gauge. Long animation but high manipulation to both gauges. Strawberry Pop ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D ( ← + Q,W or E for simple commands) Nanaru executes the textbook Strawberry Pop, which is a projectile pushed forward using the hips, but farts in the projectile as she pushes it. Long startup but high damage for a projectile. Can be comboed off of unlike Rika's if close enough. A version has the fastest speed and longest range S version has medium speed and almost travels full screen. D version has slow speed and shortest range. Peach Bazooka → ↓ ↘ + A,S or D (↘ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Nanaru jumps up toward the enemy and tackles them with her butt. If the move hits she sits on their face and lets out a petite fart. A version has the shortest jump height. S version has medium jump height. D version has the highest jump height. Sliding Squash ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D (→ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Nanaru rushes forward. If she comes in contact with the enemy she knocks away the enemy with her butt. The D version flanks the enemy and hits them from behind. Apple Bomb ↓ ↑ + A or S ( ↓ + Q or S for simple commands) Nanaru jumps forward. If she comes in contact with the enemy she will bounce off of them with her butt. Hits overhead so must be blocked while standing. A version has less range then S version. Apple Strike ↓ + ↑ + D ( ↓ + E for simple commands) Nanaru does a Apple Bomb but lands on the enemy and lets out a petite fart in the enemy's face. Pretty Plum 1 rotation forward + A,S or D{ ↓ ↘ → ↗ ↑ ↖ ← ↙ ↓ + A,S or D} (Q,W or E for simple commands) Nanaru grabs the enemy and rubs her butt in their face before farting. Short range but unblockable. Fruit Cup ↓ ↘ → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← + D ( → + W + E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Nanaru rushes forward and knocks the enemy in the air before attacking with her butt in all directions before knocking them down, sitting on them and farting. Does extreme damage. Apple Blaster ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D (↓ + W+E for simple commands) Nanaru jumps high up and slams her butt on the floor to create a big shockwave that hits low. Does extreme damage. Juicy Plum ↓ ↙ ←↓ ↙ ← + D ( W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Nanaru grabs the enemy. 3 attacks can then be done for a set period of time with A,S or D: The A attack makes Nanaru rub her butt in the enemy's face. Enemy loses super meter for every rub. Can be done 9 times before attack will finish if done as fast as possible. The S and D attack will make Nanaru fart on the enemy to make them lose slight life and super meter. Does not make the enemy lose as much meter as the A attack. Can be done 8 times before the attack will finish if done as fast as possible. After a set amount of time Nanaru ends with a huge fart that does extreme damage. Special Interactions Lilim and Nanaru have special animations with each other. They can be seen when Nanaru does her Pretty Plum or Peach Bazooka They also have a special intro and Nanaru has a special win animation. Intro Lilim blows a kiss at Nanaru's butt, flustering her. Pretty Plum: Lilim During Nanaru's Pretty Plum, Lilim will start to kiss her butt, upsetting Nanaru, and making her fart in a panic to get her off. Nanaru takes slight damage. Peach Bazooka: Lilim During Nanaru's Peach Bazooka, Lilim kisses Nanaru's butt twice. Nanaru farts three times in a panic to make her stop. Nanaru takes slight damage. Win Animation Nanaru rubs and shakes her butt in discomfort from all the kisses that Lilim gave her. This animation has a higher chance of happening if Lilim is K.Oed with Pretty Plum or Peach Bazooka. Trivia * Nanaru is 12 years old. * Nanaru's health is set at 310. * In a lot of translations it says "A girl who loves Rika" in the beginning of her bio either meaning shes a fan of her or she has feelings for her. Also another reason she entered in the tournament is to get Rika's attention. * Nanaru fighting style is called "Prim Hearts". * Prim Hearts was taught to her by Carla. Its unknown if Carla knows she blends onara tactics within the style. * Nanaru gets flustered around Lilim, and hates it when she kisses her butt. * All Prim Hearts moves seem to make references to fruit. * In Lasus Clyne's stage, there are various characters naked trapped in enlarged test tubes. Nanaru is among one of them. Category:Characters Category:Brave and Stinker